Blame it on the Parents transcript
Starring Blaine Barnes Anya Carne Heather Collins James Dorrit William Hall Josh Jackson Ji-Yun Jeong Melissa Lee Michelle McWilliams Abigail Munson Alex Parkinson Charlotte Robinson Darien Smith Olivia Taylor Samantha Walker Guest Stars Ellie Donoghue Dave Hall Jessica Hall Geraldine Walker Veronica Walker Contents hide 1 Flashback 2 End of flashback 3 Flashback 4 End of flashback 5 Comments Samantha is sat on the beach talking to Charlotte. SAMANTHA: So what’re they doing? CHARLOTTE: Josh and Michelle going to that station to get Emma. They don’t think she’s safe there. SAMANTHA: Oh. Suddenly, William walks up behind them both. WILLIAM: Hey. CHARLOTTE: Hey. SAMANTHA: Uhh... hey. WILLIAM: Samantha Shut up, bitch, I wasn’t talking to you. SAMANTHA: What the hell, Will? WILLIAM: I wanted to ask Charlotte something. Charlotte Food’s starting to run low again so why don’t you and I go hunting? CHARLOTTE: Hunting what? The boar? With what? WILLIAM: I know where Josh has two guns hidden, we can use those. CHARLOTTE: We’ll have to wait until he’s gone then. He’ll be leaving in about half an hour. WILLIAM: Okay then, we’ll meet at his tent then. Charlotte See ya. CHARLOTTE: Yeah, see ya. SAMANTHA: sarcastically Bye Will! William just gives Samantha a dirty look and then he walks away. Samantha then looks at Charlotte, in shock at what just happened. FlashbackEdit A twelve year old William is sat playing on the front garden of a house. Playing with him is a seven year old Samantha and a nine year old Veronica. Watching them playing is Geraldine Walker. They’re playing with some water balloons, throwing them at one another. The three children are laughing and getting on together happily. However, in the house opposite Geraldine’s house is William’s house. And in their kitchen, William’s mother and father look out the window at the children playing and Geraldine. JESSICA: Look at him, Dave. DAVE: Should we bring him in? JESSICA: about Geraldine Yes, now, I don’t want William anywhere near that slut. Dave and Jessica walk to their front door, open it and shout across the street. JESSICA: on a happy voice and waving Hello, Geraldine! GERALDINE: Oh, hiya Jess! JESSICA: Do you mind, we’re bringing William home, it’s time for dinner. GERALDINE: Oh, sure. William Will, your dinner’s ready. William smiles at Geraldine and then he waves goodbye to Samantha and Veronica before running home to his mother and father. He then walks inside the house and Jessica slams the door shut. End of flashbackEdit Near the tree line, Charlotte, William and all the rest of the camp are stood waving goodbye to Josh and Michelle, who are walking into the jungle with backpacks on and are waving back. As they both disappear into the jungle, William and Charlotte look at each other. They then walk over to Josh’s tent, go inside and find and take his hidden guns. A while later they’re in the jungle laid on the floor with guns in hand, waiting for boars to walk past. They wait for a while, but nothing comes. CHARLOTTE: whispering You sure you know what you’re doing? WILLIAM: whispering Yes, of course. CHARLOTTE: whispering I should have said this earlier, but I’ve never held a gun, let alone used one. WILLIAM: whispering That makes two of us. Charlotte looks at William shocked. CHARLOTTE: You’ve never used a gun before?! WILLIAM: Shh, shh. And no, I haven’t. to be funny Well, unless you count a paintball gun. Charlotte doesn’t laugh. CHARLOTTE: whispering Then what the hell are we doing out here, you know how dangerous this is?! WILLIAM: Chill, woman. I just wanted to get away from everyone, just be alone. It’s getting too stressful back there, at the beach. CHARLOTTE: So why did I have to come? William pauses for a moment, and Charlotte looks at him, waiting for him to reply. WILLIAM: I can’t say. A while later, Charlotte, Abigail and Samantha are all sat together on the beach. CHARLOTTE: And then he was like “oh, I can’t tell you why”. Do you think he... likes me? ABIGAIL: smiling Sounds like it to me. CHARLOTTE: confused Well what should I do? ABIGAIL: wider Well if he does... love you, then you shouldn’t let that chance fly by. You should grasp and possibility of love whenever you get the chance! Love... is an amazing feeling that everybody should experience. CHARLOTTE: cautiously I dunno. I’m not sure. Samantha What do you think? SAMANTHA: You don’t know Will like I do. He’s a mean, manipulative and horrible person. CHARLOTTE: Jeez, I knew you didn’t like him, but I didn’t know you hated him this much. SAMANTHA: Yeah, well, he did some horrible things to me when we were together. So if I were you, I’d stay away from him. Charlotte then looks at Samantha and Abbie in silence as she thinks about what to do about William. Meanwhile, at another part of the beach, James and Ellie are helping each other build a tent for Ellie to live in. ELLIE: So you guys have been living here for nearly fifty days, huh? That’s amazing. James just looks at Ellie blankly. Ellie sees him just staring at her, so she gives him a puzzled and odd look. ELLIE: Something you want to say? James suddenly shakes his head and closes his eyes tightly when he realises she was talking to him. JAMES: Oh, sorry, just lost myself. Ellie chuckles. Suddenly, James pulls a picture of Naomi from his trouser pocket and he shows it to Ellie. JAMES: tone She’s my daughter, she’s called Naomi. ELLIE: She’s beautiful. JAMES: bluntly I’ve never met her. Ellie gives James a shocked look. ELLIE: awkwardly Oh. JAMES: You look a lot like her. ELLIE: I do? She looks at the photo and then smiles at James awkwardly, who is smiling happily (and creepily) back at her. ELLIE: awkwardly Yeah, I guess I kinda do. Later on, William is sat on the beach reading a book. Suddenly, Charlotte walks towards him quickly. WILLIAM: Hey. CHARLOTTE: Hey. They’re both silent for a moment. WILLIAM: Something you want? CHARLOTTE: Actually, yeah. Look, we’re not kids anymore so just be honest with me. bluntly Are you attracted to me? William looks at Charlotte shocked. WILLIAM: W...what? Where’d you get an idea like that? CHARLOTTE: I’ll take that as a yes then. William pauses for a moment. WILLIAM: Well, so what if I like you a bit... Anyway, why do you sound all panicky. CHARLOTTE: I told Abbie and Sami. And Sami said some things about you... I wanna know if they’re true or not. William just sits and looks at Charlotte nervously. WILLIAM: What kinda stuff did she say...? CHARLOTTE: She said you leave the toilet seat up. William looks at Charlotte, shocked. WILLIAM: That’s it? Just that? CHARLOTTE: sarcastically Oh, wait, there was one more thing. Oh yeah, the fact that you blackmailed her and her dad for money! FlashbackEdit There’s a small dark room. There are no windows, just a door. In the middle of the dark room is a chair which the twelve year old William is sat on. He sits there in silence for a moment until the door suddenly opens and Jessica walks into the room. She walks towards William and then kneels down in front of him. JESSICA: voice What have you learnt, William? William drops his head sadly and scared. Jessica then slaps William across the face. He grabs his cheek in pain and starts to cry. JESSICA: angry What have you learnt!? WILLIAM: quiet Not to play with Samantha and Veronica. JESSICA: strict Good, that’s right! We’ve told you this before, we don’t want you anywhere near Geraldine! WILLIAM: quiet But Mrs. Walker’s nice. She lets me help her cook. JESSICA: You’ve been inside her house without me knowing?! Jessica stands up furiously in front of William and then she gives him an even harder slap. JESSICA: evil Stay away from them! And if Samantha or Veronica try to talk to you again, just turn them away, be horrible to them... or else. She then walks out of the room and shuts the door behind her, leaving William in the dark room. End of flashbackEdit It’s night time. William is walking down the beach furiously towards Samantha, who is sat at a fire. When she hears him coming she looks at him. When she sees the pace he’s walking at, she tries to stand up cautiously. SAMANTHA: anxious Will...? William keeps walking towards her and before she has time to stand up, he pushes her onto the floor. William walks next to and looks down at her as she lies down. SAMANTHA: scared What the hell?! WILLIAM: angry You told her. SAMANTHA: scared Told who what? WILLIAM: angry Charlotte about what I did to you. SAMANTHA: braver Yeah, well she had to know what kind of person you really are! I don’t want her getting hurt. William clenches his fists tighter and tighter as he listens to Samantha talk. Samantha notices his fists. SAMANTHA: If you want to hit me then hit me. But at least I know I’ll have stopped an innocent woman from getting hurt. William clenches his fists even tighter and his face turns angry. SAMANTHA: Well then? What’re you waiting for? Do it?! William looks angrily down at Samantha and then suddenly, there’s a flash in his head of the seven year old Samantha which he used to play with and be friends with. He then sighs and unclenches his fists. WILLIAM: sadly No. He then turns away from Samantha and walks away. Category:Transcripts